haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
"Light" and What It Hides
”の |"Hikari" no Uragawa }} is the forty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 8th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview Karasuno wins the first set. Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi are unstoppable at this point and score consecutively. Ukai changes the rotation so Hinata won't be targeted as much by Aone, but this puts more pressure on Asahi. Despite this, Asahi remains determined and continues pushing forward as the ace of the team. Aone starts catching up to him and finally blocks him. However, Asahi's resolve to win doesn't waver. Plot Karasuno is leading by four points as the wing spikers on the team begin showing their true abilities. Hinata succeeds with a quick strike despite having two blockers. Karasuno wins the first set with Asahi's powerful spike. However, at this point, Date Tech is able to keep up with the quick strike, but Karasuno has to continue using it because it's the axis of attack for the team. Ukai changes the rotation so Aone won't be able to target Hinata as much, but this means another player would be targeted instead. Asahi remarks that they can't keep relying on Hinata so he'll do his part as the ace. Hinata exclaims that he can't pull off a back attack like Asahi can, but he'll score lots of points his own way as the strongest decoy. Asahi comments that Tsukishima would have to deal with Aone a lot. The first year replies that flashily putting up a fight is Hinata's job so all he has to do is endure as much as he can. The match resumes and Aone starts catching up to Asahi. Neither side is giving up and Hinata and Kageyama's quick continues succeeding. On the side, a few spectators note that Hinata is a middle blocker, but gives off more of an ace feeling. Coach Mizoguchi remarks that the quick strike still surprises Date Tech, but the opponents will soon get used to it. In order to combat the "Iron Wall" without using Hinata as a decoy, Karasuno will have to use Asahi more. Asahi approaches Tsukishima and reminds the first year of what he said about his and Hinata's difference. Asahi says that right now, Kageyama and Hinata are the team's axis of attack, but the times when Karasuno can't use the duo are just as important. Right now, bridging the gap until that attack is available will help Karasuno win. As the game continues, Asahi thinks to himself that when the team is in a tight spot, the ball will revolve around the ace. He calls for a toss and spikes powerfully, but gets blocked completely. He remembers the game last year and his fight with Nishinoya, but his resolve to win is still strong. Appearances *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shōyō Hinata *Takanobu Aone *Daichi Sawamura *Kōshi Sugawara *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Kei Tsukishima *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Ittetsu Takeda *Keishin Ukai *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Nishinoya *Kenji Futakuchi *Yutaka Obara *Yui Michimiya *Takehito Sasaya *Asahi Azumane *Sadayuki Mizoguchi *Akira Kunimi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Nobuteru Irihata *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Takurō Oiwake *Kaname Moniwa *Yasushi Kamasaki *Kōsuke Sakunami *Hajime Iwaizumi *Tōru Oikawa Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Behind the Light."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-6/12348 References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 6 Category:Chapters Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech